No Need for Vacation
by BuggyNess
Summary: An old enemy is back! Will Ryoko die before Tenchi's eyes? Can he and his family save the Planet Jurai from the evil imposter?


NO NEED FOR VACATION  
  
It is early springtime at the Masaki farmhouse; the first flowers are bursting through the ground. Noboyuki's son Tenchi returns from Tokyo on a break from school. For Tenchi, it has been months since gracing the enchanted property that had been in the Masaki family for as long as anyone could remember. He longed to return and meditate at the shrine or to practice warring with his grandfather Yosho. However, his girlfriends would pose the biggest problem to his relaxation. This time, Tenchi would have to put his foot down.   
  
The train eased itself to a halt at the station; from there Tenchi could walk the lazy country road to the farmhouse. He allowed himself to be bustled out of the train onto the station platform and he managed to find his black canvas bag. Tenchi admired the glowing gold sun warming his face as small puffs of smoke wafted past him from the cigarettes of other passengers departing the train. It was so early in the morning, about six thirty, just time enough for the yellow orb to just hang precariously above the distant purple mountains. Despite the inviting glow of the sun and the small warming of his face it was miserably cold for the early spring morning and Tenchi severely wished he had brought his heavy coat.   
"No matter", he said to himself, "Father's tea will warm me up in less than an hour!"   
Tenchi exhaled comfortably and took comfort in seeing his breath in the morning chill. He shouldered his heavy bag and marched happily toward his home.   
  
***  
The sun rose a bit higher as young Tenchi's feet crunched against the dirt road leading to his home. He noticed the blue birds darting from tree to tree. He was almost there. No one knew he was coming home. He rarely wanted to come back as it would surely cause him such stress to see all the women fighting. He sincerely cared for all of the alien wards his family sheltered but deep down, Tenchi really wanted them to leave him alone-perhaps call him once and a while-but get their own lives.   
  
"Oh, well," he mumbled, "I can dream."   
  
He hadn't heard from Ayeka or Ryoko in quite a while. Usually one or both of them popped up in his Tokyo apartment through Washu's portal in his bed. That really ticked him off. Although those two girls irritated him and caused him to lose a chance of a relationship with the beautiful Sakuya Kumashiro, he felt a pang of loss in the pit of his stomach. He missed them.  
  
Tenchi saw the large farmhouse and sighed at being home at last. He gingerly walked to the front door halfway expecting to be pounced on by cyan haired Ryoko as she phased in behind him.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Well, maybe they didn't hear me yet, " Tenchi thought. "I'd better let them know I'm here. Hello! Father, Grandfather! Your favorite son has returned!"  
  
"Tenchi? You're home?" a familiar voice echoed as Tenchi opened the door.  
  
"Grandfather! I'm so happy to see you!" Tenchi burst inside the house and hugged his grandfather Yosho. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"I'm here, " said Tenchi's father Noboyuki as he came forward and also hugged his son. " You surprised me. I am so glad to see you, son"  
  
"Where's everyone?" asked Tenchi as he and his family made their way to the couch.   
  
"I'm afraid the girls have gone, young Tenchi," said Yosho.   
  
"What? Are they coming back Grandfather?"  
  
"Yes, please let me explain. A few days ago, Princess Ayeka received a message from her planet, Jurai. The emperor's council had been convened and she had to attend. Of course Sasami went with her and Kiyone, Mihoshi. Ryoko would not let them take the ship Ryo-oki without her piloting it. I would not let them bother you in school Tenchi, and obviously they for once followed my command."  
  
"Have you heard any word from them?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"Not for a while, and that worries me," another familiar voice piped in.   
  
"Washu! I am so glad to see you!" Tenchi hugged the pink haired scientist with glee. "What is going on, Washu?"  
  
"All I have been able to deduce is that there definitely is trouble. I was about to teleport you home, but you beat me to it. I'm working on an invention that will let us peek into Jurai and find Ayeka at least." As she spoke she snapped her fingers and a small door materialized. "I'm going back to my lab, I will call you there when I have the viewer ready for you Tenchi." She stepped into the doorway and it disappeared.  
  
"Come, my son, let's get you settled in, " whispered Noboyuki as he put his hand on the back of Tenchi's neck. "Tenchi, you're burning up!" He felt his forehead. "Yup, looks like the morning chill set you with a cold! Father, put some tea on for my son!"  
  
For the first time Tenchi realized he had a sore throat. "Brilliant," he thought, " not only could my friends be in danger, but I have the flu. What else could make this vacation any worse!"   
  
"Oh, Tenchi!" yelled Yosho from the Kitchen, "By the way, I gave your friend Ryoko two of her gems. I figured it wouldn't hurt for her to be at full power!"   
  
Ryoko needed all her gems at her wrist to become a powerful destroyer.   
  
"She's gotten them in trouble for sure." Tenchi mumbled to himself and wearily went upstairs to his bedroom.   
  
***  
  
The sapphire blue sky of night hung heavily over the Misaki home. Feverish, Tenchi grimaced in his sleep. His messy black hair shone with perspiration. Tiny beads of sweat trickled down his round face. Not only was he ravaged with fever, but a delirious dream played itself out in his mind.  
  
"Ryoko, no!"  
  
He saw the space pirate hover inches above the ground. Her whitish hair bristled itself upward as she showed her fangs. Rising in a blood curdling growl, her yellow eyes glowed quite unnaturally as she ascended into the sky. Arching her back and raising her hands, the gems in her wrists glowing, Tenchi could see the dreaded orange balls created in her palms.   
  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko screamed," I'm going to kill you once and for all!"  
  
Tenchi then saw Princess Ayeka demurely below, her purple hair gently waving in the unnatural breeze created by Ryoko's energy spheres. She gently sighed and suddenly a dozen small wooden cylinders materialized around her, creating an energy field deflecting Ryoko's blast.  
  
"You demon woman!" retaliated Ayeka in a calm voice, " Please try to do better"  
  
As she spoke flat tendrils erupted from the wooden cylinders still encircling her. The brown threads pounced around Ryoko's throat bringing her back down to earth as she ripped them apart.  
  
The two women fought like cats, each one deflecting the other's blows.   
  
"Please stop this fighting!' yelled Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko suddenly stopped after his words. Then both glaring at the boy they turned to him.  
  
"You're the reason we're killing ourselves you little flirt!" yelled Ryoko.  
  
"I agree, we wouldn't have reason to fight if you would just choose one of us!"  
  
"I…..I……please……" stammered Tenchi as both women charged up their powers and slowly walked toward him. Ryoko summoned her orange energy blasts as Ayeka's cylinders produced the dreaded threads. Both aimed and fired at poor little Tenchi.   
  
As he felt the burning of his flesh as the energy balls hit him and as the threads from Aekya were about the snap his neck., Tenchi awoke with a scream. Sitting straight up in bed he wiped the sweat from his forehead and hugged himself glad that it was just a dream.   
  
"I have to find them. And someday, I have to choose between them."  
  
Tenchi got up, the pain and fatigue still there along with his flu virus. He stumbled into the bathroom and leaned over the basin. Splashing water on his face not only cooled him off a bit but woke him up. He was using the toilet when Washu burst in through her portal door.   
  
"Tenchi! It works!"  
  
"ohuuuuah!" , murmured the boy, fully exposed over the toilet to Washu, his face crimson with embarrassment. The pink haired woman not even glanced or grimaced but pulled the boy, pants down, into the portal.  
***  
  
"Washu!" yelled Tenchi pulling up his pants, "Please don't EVER do that while I'm in the bathroom. Privacy please!"  
  
"Oops, sorry," she said without any hint of real sorrow, "take a look at the matrix screen. I've found Ayeka."  
  
The wall of Washu's lab turned itself into a sort of television. Tenchi could see Ayeka. The princess was in a beautiful room. She sat on a gilded bed piled high with silk pillows. Ayeka sat rocking herself and in tears. Tenchi could tell she was in the Jurai royal palace because of the numerous trees encircling the room. Jurai trees- the source of its citizen's power and home for the souls of their ancestors.   
  
The doorknob jiggled, but being locked would let no entry. A tall thin figure materialized inside the room. Tenchi sighed with relief at seeing Ryoko.   
  
"Princess, crying will not solve your situation, " whispered Ryoko as she sat next to Ayeka. "Kill the new emperor on your wedding night. Simple as that."  
  
"Oh, you crazy space demon. I will not make myself a fugitive. I must face this task." Sobbed Ayeka. "Besides, why do you care, you'll have Tenchi to yourself now." She burst into tears.  
  
"Ayeka, " Ryoko cooed softly, "Not even a pirate like me could stand by and let you rot here, well, maybe for a week or two, but not for your life time. We've got to prove this imposter kidnapped the emperor. Tenchi's the next in line, his blood is proof of that heritage to Jurai, he knows that, we know that…..we just need to get him here somehow and help us fight!"  
  
The screen fizzled out.  
  
"Washu," sniffled Tenchi, " You've got to get me there, they need me."  
  
"Tenchi, you read my mind. I have just the thing, a portal to Jurai. I had been working on this for a while and placed the receiver on Ayeka before she left. Here's the transmitter." She handed him a small black dot. "Just throw it on the wall there."   
  
Tenchi tossed the dot and it enlarged to his size and stuck to the wall.   
  
"Just walk through it. When you get there, Ayeka has the receiver stuck inside her sash; it looks just like the transmitter. You do the same to get back. But remember, you all must go through it at together because it can only be used once!"  
  
"Thank you, Washu, but I need to change clothes and get my grandfather's sword" said Tenchi hoping he could remember how to use the ancient blade.  
  
"One step ahead of you, son."   
  
Washu handed him folded garments, these were the black garments of Jurai warriors. Washu turned around remembering Tenchi had a thing for privacy as he slipped on the fitted pants and high collared tunic. The fabric was engineered by the eccentric scientist to withstand heat and flame as well as limited protection against laser blasts and water. When he was dressed, she handed him the wooden hilt of his grandfather's sword. One red gem shone in the tip of the hilt. Under the stone were two small holes-cradles for two more power gems that now adorned Ryoko's wrists.   
  
"Ok, Washu, let me see if I can use this."  
  
Tenchi gripped the worn hilt with both hands. He grunted and groaned but could not make the blue energy blade emerge from the hilt of the weapon. Suddenly, he relaxed. His mind cleared and centered on calmness and clarity. A tiny tendril of a blue spark leapt from the hilt and erupted into a long beam of light. Tenchi held the blue flame up as its glow illuminated his face. He no longer looked like just a farm boy but the hint of warrior. Passionate intent overcame him as he let the beam extinguish back into the wooden hilt.  
  
"Ok, now that I remember how to use it, Washu, is there anything you can do about this Flu?"  
  
"Tenchi, I can ease it up a bit for you," She handed him a vial of purple liquid. "Drink this, It may even cure you, may not, I haven't tested it yet."  
  
"Tested it?"  
  
"It's ok, it definitely won't kill you….I think."  
  
The "I think" came from her lips as Tenchi gulped the potion down. Suddenly woozy, Tenchi steadied himself by holding onto the table. He gained his bearings and noticed his throat was no longer sore and he felt his energy restored. He still felt feverish, but no longer ill.  
  
"Thank you Washu, please tell my father and grandfather where I'm going!"  
  
Tenchi ran headfirst into the portal as Washu tucked a packet into the back of his sash.  
  
***  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhghggggggg!" The scream tore from the young man's lips as he was whisked through time and space. In a fraction of a second, Washu's portal transported him light years to the planet of Jurai, to the royal bedchamber, to Ayeka's bed and smack dab onto the laps of both Ayeka and Ryoko with a thump.  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, so good of you to drop in!" squealed Ryoko as she smothered his face with kisses.   
  
"Ladies, please…..Washu sent me to help. Please tell me what is going on."  
  
"It's just terrible Lord Tenchi," pouted Ayeka as Tenchi righted himself up in the bed.   
Ayeka began her story. That she and the others came to Jurai for what they expected to be political meetings Ayeka alone would attend. The others wanted some relaxation-a vacation of sorts but everything fell to pieces after the first session of Juria council  
The first princess, Ayeka, was called to the session only to find out that the Emperor, her father had disappeared and was presumed dead. She had not come to attend meetings, but the funeral of the ruler of Jurai. As this was not bad enough, but to her dismay Ayeka also learned that the successor to the throne was an imposter and his name was Tenchi Masaki.  
"What? But I was in school!" shouted young Tenchi as the girl relayed her story.  
  
"Just a moment, Lord Tenchi, please let me continue"  
  
She began to explain that this imposter proclaimed to be Tenchi-grandchild to the mighty Yosho. He looked like Tenchi, spoke like Tenchi and even tests proved that the blood of ancient Jurai ran through his veins. He was proclaimed to be the Emperor and upon coronation, Emperor Tenchi proclaimed all closure into the investigation of the old Emperor's disappearance. The memorial service was held the same day as the coronation. This caused a great deal of trouble among the council of Jurai. Emperor Tenchi dismissed a great number of delegates and some have even disappeared, all being replaced by appointees of the new emperor.   
  
Upon the unfolding of these events, Kiyone and Mihoshi took passage on Ryo-oki to Galaxy Police Headquarters, where right now, they pleaded to the commander to intervene somehow. To make matters worse, Emperor Tenchi had imprisoned Ayeka's little sister Sasami somewhere in the palace. She is to be executed in three days unless Ayeka agrees to marry Emperor Tenchi on that third day.   
  
"You see," Ayeka sniffled, " This fake Tenchi looks so much like you, but, we all knew it could not be you. This one is pure evil….and….and he is getting away with it. All who could possibly stop him have vanished and if I don't marry him, making the Jurai family line complete, I'm afraid Sasami and I will vanish too!"  
  
"I will not let that happen Princess Ayeka, "whispered Tenchi as he held her. "I just need to think a bit….we need a plan.   
  
Ryoko growled as Tenchi showed the small measure of affection to Ayeka. However, before she could protest, her sensitive ears heard the footfall of several large men just outside the door.  
  
"Tenchi!" She whispered loudly. "Hide, someone's coming"   
  
The boy leapt up and scrambled behind the long red silk tapestry curtains that adorned the far wall of Ayeka's bedroom. Ryoko simply vanished as the doorknob jiggled and unlocked. The door swung open and there in the threshold was Emperor Tenchi.  
  
Imposter Tenchi stood almost six inches taller than the real Tenchi. Hero Tenchi could see him very clearly from his hiding place. The emperor was much bigger than he, standing taller and with a wider, more mature gait. His attire was that of the familiar royal garments Tenchi had seen the old emperor wear. His garb consisted of the long kimono of pure white silk with a sash of many colors. On top of the robe the brash metal of Jurai armor shone like silver on his breast, shoulders, arms and knees. One could not mistake the exact resemblance in face to hero Tenchi, but this one had a more mature, weathered look about him as well as a sinister quality Tenchi could not quite figure out. This evilness was vaguely familiar. Attached to his sash, in an open scabbard, hung an enormous black sword. Tenchi had never seen black metal before and was tempted to think the sword was made of Earth plastic. However, as the fake Tenchi entered the room, there was no mistaking the metallic clanking as the black metal made contact with the golden door facing.   
  
"Princess…..please tell me you are in a more receptive mood."  
  
"You criminal," Ayeka replied, "I would never be receptive to you, no matter how much you look like my Tenchi."  
  
"Ayeka", he cooed, " with your sister Sasami's life in your hands, how dare you not be more kind."   
  
The imposter calmly strode over to Ayeka and loomed over her as she sat on the bed.   
  
"You vile, disgusting man! I will marry you if that means the life of my sister. I will put up with you as long as you intend to allow me to live. But remember this. You will never have the satisfaction of knowing you have beaten me! And you should always be in fear of me!" Ayeka spat in Emperor Tenchi's face.  
  
Anger boiled in the evil Tenchi. He grasped the princess by her collar and yanked her up to his face. In a fit of rage, he threw himself upon her on the bed, his hands clasping around her throat.  
  
"Know this, your highness," He growled, "I could have you any way I chose. I can kill you on a whim. However, I do need you to make my ascension to the throne complete and secure my bloodline to the rule of Jurai."  
  
Tenchi saw the whole thing from his hiding place. His hand grew twitchy around his sword and a blue flame began to appear. He was about to attack when the imposter quickly got off Ayeka and righted himself. Something deep within Tenchi urged him to stand off his attack.  
  
"I will leave you now, princess. However as a wedding gift, I am moving the wedding ceremony up until tomorrow…..sweet dreams!"  
  
The emperor left the room followed by the guards that had waited outside the door. Ayeka slumped back down.  
  
"Tenchi! Did you see that brute! How dare he treat me in such a manner!  
  
"Ayeka, it's ok, I've figured out a plan, "exclaimed Tenchi.   
  
"Please elaborate, dear Tenchi," cooed Ryoko as she rematerialized behind him, her arms about his waist.  
  
"Uh….ok, you see, all we need to do is find Sasami and get out of here. I don't want to lead Jurai, my vacation is only a few weeks!"  
  
"Tenchi, we can't let him ruin this planet."  
  
"Ayeka, what do you care, you'd rather be on Earth, who cares who's running this place."  
  
"Tenchi, this one is evil. He plans to harvest the power of the Jurai trees. If that happens, our ancestors are forever gone….that includes yours too you know. If we allow him to get out of control, I'm certain he will long to control a planet more dear to you-Earth."  
  
"You've got a point, Ayeka, but I don't know if I'm able to take on a Jurai Emperor. He's bigger than me! I just want to go back to Tokyo."  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi, we'll play this one by ear. Anyway, I think it will be fun beating the crap out of you…..er him." Piped Ryoko. "Ayeka, do you have an idea where little Sasami is being kept?"  
  
"For your information, Ryoko, yes, I know where my sister is…I sent my guardians to protect her. I just need call either Azaka or Kamadake to me and he can take us to Sasami."  
  
"So you do have a brain after all, princess," sneered Ryoko.   
  
"Azaka! Come to me!" spoke Ayeka in a booming, ethereal voice. As she did in front the door boomed and fell forward. In the doorway stood a man-sized cylinder of wood with a glimmering blue stone embedded within it.   
  
"Well, that'll open the door for us." Whispered Tenchi.  
  
"Princess, your command!" spoke the block of wood-Azaka.  
  
"Azaka, take me to Kamadake and Sasami."  
  
"Yes Ma'me!" replied the log. "This way please."  
  
"Come on! Let's find my sister!"  
  
The group followed Ayeka's guardian down the long corridor. They hide from passing guards along the way. Ayeka is surprised to see that they are going toward the hall of the Jurai trees. They are running to find Sasami but the group is stopped in their tracks to what they finally see.   
  
Deep within the glen of the family trees and under a particularly large shining one, sits Sasami in her pigtails, giggling happily. A tall dark-haired man is tickling her. As they get closer it becomes quite apparent that this is imposter Tenchi.  
  
***  
"Ayeka! You're here!" Shouts the girl getting up to become quite confused at seeing the real Tenchi standing with her sister. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Come here, Sasami, come here quickly," yelled Tenchi with urgency, trying to protect the girl from the evilness that was just about her.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked innocently as she hugged her sister. "Which Tenchi is going to marry Ayeka?"  
  
"I am, " uttered the evil Tenchi standing tall and confident. "And thank you for getting here faster than I thought. I could not bear to keep her happy for another second.  
Now….Tenchi, we have some business to settle. Come!"  
  
As the emperor spoke, he raised his right hand at Tenchi. The boy started to fade away.   
  
"What?" Tenchi uttered as he and the Emperor disappeared.  
  
"A trick! That lousy bastard got us here to trick Tenchi into a trap!" screamed Ryoko terrified of what was happening to Tenchi. "We have to….no I have to find him!"  
  
The pirate flew through the walls as she began her frantic search, trying to feel for Tenchi and his whereabouts.  
  
"Oh, god," moaned Ayeka, "What have we done." "Where could the Emperor have taken him? The throne room? Sasami, did he tell you anything?"  
  
"No, Ayeka, but I really did know that was not our Tenchi….deep down. You don't think he will hurt Tenchi?"  
  
"Not unless we get there! Come on Azaka, Kamadake, take us to Lord Tenchi!" commanded the princess as the girls and the wooden blocks left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Young Tenchi, do you know what Mazurka sap is?"  
  
"Where, where are we?" Tenchi was standing in a room the size of a stadium, lined with willowing trees. An altar of some sort stood in the middle of the room. Seated in a huge chair was the imposter with his black sword balanced on his knees.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with that, boy, you have bigger issues today." He stood holding his sword as a dagger high up in the air above a boiling crystal cauldron containing a glowing purple liquid. "This is Mazurka sap, Tenchi. For centuries it was hidden, a secret tree growing in a secret dimension. Kept safe and away because it held a very dangerous property. Legend has that it causes swift and painful death to the Jurai royal family or those like you with royal blood." He plunged his sword into the sticky liquid up to the hilt and smearing some on his fingers in the process. Evil Tenchi pulled the sword from the cauldron. This time, its blade glowed faintly purple. He tossed the sword into his right hand as he raised his left hand to his mouth and licked the sticky sap from his finger. "I, myself, have not a drop of royal blood, I managed to fool the counsel with rigged tests to determine my lineage. It was really easy you know. You, on the other hand are not so lucky!"  
  
With those words, the imposter lunged at Tenchi with the poisoned sword. The boy ducked out of the way and flew through the air. He produced his own sword mid air and the blue blade sliced the ponytail off the back of the impostor's head.  
  
"Darn, I missed." Smiled Tenchi with a grin, "next time, you wont be so lucky!"  
  
The two warriors engaged in battle. A clang met with an electric zing as the black sword struck Tenchi's energy blade. Sparks flew through the air. Tenchi and the imposter worked relentlessly wearing each other down, each not giving in to the other. The impostor ran at Tenchi hoping to impale him. Tenchi leapt into the air missing the blade by inches but following through with a roundhouse kick to Evil Tenchi's head.  
  
"I may have underestimated your potential, boy." The Emperor sneered wiping blood from his nose. He stood tall and collected himself, his face glaring with hatred.   
  
"But why are you bothering to impersonate me? Couldn't you gain the throne without me?"   
  
"You are so naïve." The imposter chortled taking this opportunity to gain his breath. "All of Jurai knows of you, I need your image to gain the people's trust as I need Ayeka to secure my blood line as the next ruling class of this planet. The trees are a small fortune that I can exploit to my own personal gain. I'm surprised you haven't figured it all out….and who I really am."  
  
"Who are you!" yelled Tenchi as he began another attack.  
  
The emperor laughed as he met Tenchi's blow. He found an opening and managed to ram Tenchi in the face with the hilt of his sword throwing the boy back against the wall. Ryoko materialized from the same wall just in time to see Tenchi get pummeled.   
  
"You creep!" she cried, "How dare you touch him!" She knelt to Tenchi as he wiped his bloody nose and tried to compose himself again for battle. Before he could stand, the spiky haired woman lunged at the imposter. From her hand, she had generated an orange energy staff and thrust it upon the Evil Tenchi.   
  
"Ryoko! Be careful!" Tenchi jumped upright to join the fight.   
  
"Hahahahha!" snickered the imposter, "having your woman fight me for you!"  
Ryoko struck the impostor and as her staff touched his shoulder it sizzled out.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryoko, you never learn…."  
  
"It can't be!" Ryoko shuttered, she knew who it was now. "Tenchi! Kagato!" She could not believe she couldn't feel it was the same man Tenchi had destroyed ages ago. The pirate shuttered for an instance remembering all those years under Kagato's control. She cringed thinking back to how he killed Tenchi in that horrible explosion. Thank god the goddess Tsunami saved his precious life. "Kagato, you will not hurt him again!"   
  
Ryoko raised both hands high above her head. In each palm grew large, orange balls of energy. She flew above the imposter.  
  
"Die Kagato!"  
  
The energy balls flew downward and hit Kagato point blank. A huge explosion followed. The area surrounding Kagato was filled with smoke.   
  
"Dead bastard," sneered Ryoko as she descended, her back to the imposter. Her  
feet landed softly on the shiny ground as she tenderly knelt to the dazed Tenchi. The smoke began to clear.  
  
Ayeka and the others appeared into the throne room in time to see Kagato emerge whole, from the wispy smoke and vent his anger on Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko! Behind you!" Sasami screamed. Not in time to warn the pirate.  
  
"Ryoko, come here!" Growled the imposter.  
  
All Tenchi was able to see was the astonishment on Ryoko's face and she was pulled backward toward Kagato by some sort of force. She landed square with her back to Kagato's chest. The imposter grasped Ryoko with his free left hand around her neck.  
She trembled as she felt his cold breath as he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ryoko, stay out of my way, I will attend to you after Tenchi." He flung the girl with a force none of the others had ever seen before. Ryoko sailed across the room and struck the wall next to Ayeka-demolishing the plaster. She sank to the ground unconscious.  
  
"You will pay for that!" Tenchi growled with such a voice that made Ayeka shutter. He righted himself and gazed at Ryoko on the ground. She could have been killed, he did not know. He threw himself into battle as never before.  
  
Tenchi and Kagato began again, each meeting the other's blows. Ryoko began to wake. Ayeka knelt down and cradled her rival so that she could watch the fight. Tenchi noticed this kind act as he fought and for a split second was happy that the two women were finally getting along. This was a mistake.  
  
Kagato saw the moment of weakness and lunged his sword into Tenchi's side. From the women's point of view it appeared very much as if Kagato had run the boy through. The two rivals, exhausted and sweating gazed at each other in anger. Tenchi looked down to see that he had not been run through entirely, he had managed somehow to miss the full blow. However, the poisoned blade had managed to slice into his side, cutting through his tunic and leaving a four-inch gash.  
  
Normally, a wound such as this wouldn't even merit stitches. Probably a scientific remedy created by Washu would heal it without even the smallest scar. However, the Mazurka had gotten into Tenchi's bloodstream. The small wound began to bleed heavily and he began to feel as if his skin was on fire.  
  
"I have won, Tenchi." Uttered Kagato as he stepped back.  
  
"Tenchi, no!" screamed Ryoko as she mustered all her remaining strength.  
  
Tenchi collapsed to the floor, his sword still in his hand. He had never felt such pain before. He became too weak to hold the sword and it extinguished and dropped in front of him. He looked up to see Kagato raise his sword with both hands high above his head over him.   
  
"I think I should finally end this." Said Kagato as he was about to kill Tenchi. He stopped suddenly, seeing Ryoko leaping toward him, her hands powering up to blast him.  
Tenchi took this opportunity to reach for his sword using all the energy he had.  
  
"You will not hurt him, Kagato!" screamed Ayeka as the cylinders appeared about her.  
  
"Do not touch him!" yelled Ryoko flying toward the imposter.  
  
Kagato flicked a spark of energy from his finger, which hit Ayeka square in the chest, and she flew backward into her guardians. Sasami helped her up, dazed but ok.   
  
Turning to Ryoko, who was now upon him, Kagato exerted some sort of energy field, which latched onto her neck right before she could release her anger upon him. Kagato closed his hands and the pirate was pulled toward him until his hand was around her neck again.   
  
"You are so pathetic, I can't believe people were actually afraid of you Ryoko." He held her to him, her back again to his chest. With his right hand he raised the blade of the sword to her neck.  
  
"Tenchi, Look!" he yelled. "I think it would be fun to have you see me kill some of them before you finally die!"   
  
"Close your eyes Tenchi!" Ryoko uttered as Kagato's blade was about to cut her throat. If Tenchi was going to die, she would gladly join him in death at Kagato's hands.  
  
This was too much for the boy to bear. Something deep within him snapped. He no longer felt any pain, only a great rush of power. In an instant he was upright again.  
From deep within him, his secret power began to flow. A wind carried him upward as three phantom blades emerged from his chest. The Light Hawk Wings. Only Jurai ships were supposed to be able to generate this force field effect. Like a three-bladed propeller of wispy white, the wings revitalized Tenchi as his sword grew larger.   
  
This took Kagato by surprise long enough for Ryoko to kick him in the groin and get out of his grasp. The imposter, still looking very much like Tenchi stumbled back.   
  
"Tenchi! Take these!" Ryoko offered her wrists to Tenchi. The two red gems embedded in them began to glow. The red gem in the hilt of the sword also matched this glow. In a flash of blue light, Ryoko's gems sailed through the air and came to rest in the hilt of the sword. Tenchi leapt thought the air and plunged the sword deep within Kagato's chest. As he did so, he was face to face with his imposter. He saw the face melt away to the more familiar face of Kagato.  
  
"You will never hurt them again, Kagato!" screamed Tenchi as he twisted the sword and pulled it from him.  
  
Kagato only laughed and laughed.  
  
Tenchi extinguished his sword, the Light Hawk Wings disappeared as he stood tall over his defeated enemy who was still laughing.  
  
"I'll see you again, boy!" whispered Kagato loudly as he turned to dust and fell to the floor.  
  
As he disappeared, the trees surrounding them began to glow. This light grew brighter and brighter until the trees disappeared and in their place stood the missing nobles and the true Emperor-very much alive.   
  
Seeing his opponent defeated, and the rightful ruler restored, Tenchi smiled and dropped his sword. The pain of the poison flew back into his body. Tenchi collapsed to the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Ryoko…..is….is he….?" Said Ayeka choking bad tears.   
  
"No, he's hanging on," she whispered stroking Tenchi's hair. His head was now resting on Ryoko's lap, they had laid his body out and his arms rested peacefully on his chest. "If we could only get him back to Washu. Ayeka, even if Mihoshi and Kiyone came back with Ryooki….we'd…..we'd not get back….in time." A tear streamed down her face.  
"Tenchi, please don't die," whispered Sasami as she fell on his chest. "Ayeka, he's bleeding!" She cried as the others could see the crimson stain on her hand.   
  
"Ayeka, help me get his sash off, we need to stop the bleeding," Ryoko reached for the tie in the sash and found the small packet Washu had stowed there as Tenchi left earth. "Thank you mother!" uttered the pirate realizing just what she found.   
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Our ticket home to save Tenchi." Ryoko carefully unfolded the black packet and flung it against the wall. It attached and soon became apparent it was another portal back to Earth.  
  
"Come on, let's get him home." The girls gingerly carried Tenchi through the portal and as everyone exited, the portal closed.  
  
***  
  
"Is he awake yet?" asked Kiyone.   
  
"Meeeeowww!" Ryooki chimed in.  
  
"Give him some time, he's been through a very traumatic experience," said Washu as she fiddled with the gauges and dials on the pod where Tenchi lay asleep. "It was his human blood that kept the Mazurka from killing him….as well as the Mazurka vaccine I gave him before he left." Washu smiled. "And to think, the poison's vaccine is also the best cure for the flu!"  
  
"I'm so glad he's going to be ok," chortled Mihoshi. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner."   
  
"Oh, little Washu, when will he be awake?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"Yes!" Chimed in Sasami.  
  
"I don't know, it's up to him now….he's gonna be alright, don't worry. Come on, clear out of here, I'll get you if he moves an inch."  
  
"Oh, ok, you're the doctor, Washu." Said Ayeka as she and the others left Washu's little dimension through the small door that opened up under the Masaki house staircase. "And just imagine," she said as she exited, "That woman Ryoko did not even say hello today."  
  
"They're gone now." Whispered the pink haired scientist. "You can see him alone if you want."  
  
Washu turned toward Tenchi on the table.   
  
"Thank you," uttered Ryoko as she materialized behind Washu.   
  
"I'll just see what I can find over here, don't be long." Washu snapped her fingers and a door materialized. She stepped over the threshold and disappeared.  
  
Ryoko gazed at the young man on the table. It wasn't really a table, but a smooth oval coffin of sorts. The sides were made of a gray metal with all sorts of lights and knobs blinking and twitching. It was lined with a soft fabric that was also gray. Tenchi was completely inside this pod, a thin, luminous blue film covered him like the lid to the coffin, except it was not solid. It appeared as if he was resting in a gray tub of glowing blue water, totally submerged.   
  
The pirate noticed how apparently unscathed the boy appeared. Washu had healed all the bruises and cuts he received from the battle, not even the tiniest scar remained. He was dressed in his favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants and looked as if he was in the best sleep of his life. Ryoko slipped her hand through the blue haze and held his.  
  
"I owe you one back there Tenchi. He would have killed me on the spot if you hadn't been able to get up and pull that stunt with the Light Hawk Wings." She sighed.   
"I just wish…..nevermind."  
  
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Get well, please, so we can get back to making your life miserable."   
  
  
***  
  
Tenchi sat in his English class. Sakuya was beside him, didn't matter much anymore, she hardly speaks to him much. He gazed out the window. This was his first class after the end of spring vacation and although he was happy to finally get back to the bustling city of Tokyo, he forgot he still had school. Thank goodness he healed up in time to return and not miss any classes.  
  
The professor entered the room and immediately started writing the outline of the days exorcises on the blackboard. He began to lecture-something about writing about life experiences and junk. Tenchi felt horribly sleepy.   
  
As he dozed, Ryoko's image appeared in head. She was standing over him as he lay on Washu's pod and she held his hand and smiled.  
  
Thud!  
  
A book came crashing down to the floor, knocked off his desk by another student for a gag.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Maski," said the professor, noticing Tenchi falling asleep," Since we're talking about life experiences, perhaps you can tell the class what you did over your vacation?  
  
Tenchi just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
